The inventive concept relates to nonvolatile memory devices, and more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices having a vertical channel structure.
Electronic appliances are becoming smaller in size, while maintaining high data throughput. Non-volatile memory devices may use a vertical transistor structure to increase integration levels.